Conociendonos en tiempos de Twitter
by Regiomontana
Summary: U.A. T/E Un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida pesadilla... disfrutalo " one shot


A mí querida pesadilla

Sabes, hace cuanto que nos conocemos? Hace cuanto que sabemos de nuestra existencia? En que momento te tome tanto aprecio?

Hoy es tu cumpleaños… y aunque existe una pequeña barrera que se llama distancia, escribí esto para ti…

4:30 AM

El reloj despertador empezó a sonar fuertemente antes de ser lanzado por los aires hasta golpear la pared más cercana de la habitación. Un bulto se estremeció aun más de entre las sabanas. Solo había silencio… hasta que el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar

─ Esto es ridículo ─ decía mientras contestaba el teléfono aun aferrada a su almohada ─ Sakura, son las 4:30 de la madrugada ─ decía somnolienta

─ vamos Tomoyo, prometiste acompañarme

─ Aun esta oscuro…

─ por favor, sabes bien que solo lo puedo ver los fines de semana, vamos, solo trotamos, lo vemos y ya…

El bulto se desprendió de las sabanas que la tapaban ─ esta bien, pero ni creas que are flexiones, la semana pasada termine adolorida por tu culpa ─ dijo reprochándole a su amiga

─ lo prometo, nos vemos en 30 minutos en el parque

─ Lo que digas… por cierto, me debes un despertador nuevo

─ Y eso por q… ─ y colgó. Sobo sus violáceos ojos y vio con dificultad la hora de su teléfono, 4:34 AM. Tal vez si viviera más cerca del parque podría dormir 15 minutos más, pero ese no era su caso. Se levanto con pereza y se empezó a cambiar la ropa y aponerse los zapatos deportivos.

Tomoyo Daidouji, 27 años, diseñadora de modas, feliz soltera y con buen cuerpo. El trabajar con modelos esqueléticas le recuerda muy a menudo comer sanamente. No necesitaba hacer ejercicio, pero su mejor amiga había descubierto que todos los sábados por la mañana un guapo chico salía a correr por el parque. Lugar donde se encontraban "accidentalmente" y se daban los "Buenos días".

"es solo coqueteo" dijo en una ocasión Sakura, quien llevaba mas de 2 meses haciendo lo mismo. Pero hace 2 semanas exactamente y por cuestiones que la amatista aun desconocía, pero le era indiferente, hicieron el famoso cambio de horario en donde se tiene que atrasar una hora el reloj. Lo que ocasiona que amanezca un poco mas tarde de lo normal, y eso para su Sakura era la muerte, tenía un miedo inexplicable a la oscuridad, quería seguir viendo al guapo extraño, pero le aterraba la idea de trotar en el parque a oscuras. Y su respuesta más rápida era que su mejor amiga le acompañara.

Y hela ahí, caminado por la calle aun somnolienta. Pero prefería eso, a que le pasara algo a su amiga. Paró cerca de una esquina, saco su teléfono móvil junto con los audífonos y empezó a teclear unas palabras

**amethyst_**_"Buenos días Twitteros. Empezando el fin de semana con trote… alguna sugerencia para la música? _

Y como buena amante de la música clásica busco entre sus carpetas de reproducción: ELECTRONIC CLASSICALVANESA MAECONTRADANZA

Y a paso apresurado empezó a encaminarse al parque mientras recibía, como de costumbre, contestación a su escrito

**fashionRockz****:** _"hey hey hey ke tal un poko de Beyonce __Single Ladies"_

─ Lo siento amiga, pero esa la escuchamos ayer

**mochibunnny****:** _"trotar? No, lo de hoy es bailar, un poco de música del Brasil no te caería mal"_

─ buena opción, después descargaré un poco de zamba

**maroza**_**:**__ "BuEnOs dIaS PrInCeSa, yO Te rEcOmIeNdO Q EsCuChEs AlGo maS OrIGiNAl AlGo Q TE hAga BrInCaR De La eMOcIon Por ThE mORnInG, CoMo eL GoSPEL AllEllUYa"_

─ ¿hu? Paso sin ver, gracias… ─ giro la cabeza de un lado a otro y siguió su camino. Era bien sabido que le encantaba las páginas de red social; por su trabajo tenia que darse a conocer de alguna manera y el Internet ayudo bastante. Contaba con varias cuentas de correos, pero últimamente los microblog le obsesionaban. Desden que empezaba su día daba a conocer paso a paso lo que estaba haciendo, o como decía Sakura: "Cuando quiera saber donde estas o que estas haciendo, solo leo tu twitter"

Estaba a punto de responderles cuando vio a su amiga a lo lejos haciendo señas con la mano

─ déjame adivinar… ya estas tütteando…

La pelinegra enarco una ceja y dejo escapar una sonrisa ─ se dice Twitteando, y si, si lo estoy haciendo.

─ Esas cosas te hacen ver como una loca ─ dijo cruzando los brazos

─ ¿y cuando finges que haces ejercicio para ver a un desconocido que es?

─ extranjero y guapo, Tomoyo, extranjero y guapo desconocido y no, no lo es, querida amiga, por que al menos yo tengo contacto visual ─ decía mientras hacia señas con los dedos en sus ojos ─ y en cambio tu no tienes idea de con quien hablas

─ puede que tengas razón ─ le contesto al mismo tiempo que escribia:

**amethyst_**_"he descubierto que las neuronas despiertan varias horas después de que el cuerpo se levanta de la cama, mi amiga es un claro ejemplo"_

─ deja de escribir y démonos prisa, ya no tarda…

Tomoyo rodó los ojos

─ Bien ─ quiso guardar su teléfono, pero la ventanita de mensajes la hizo reaccionar ─ adelántate un poco, es el ultimo, lo prometo.

Sakura no suspiro resignada ─ no tardes, ¿esta bien? ─ Y empezó a caminar un poco mientras Tomoyo leía el mensaje

**blue_sapphire****:** _"Tal vez te agrade un poco de Rock al puro estilo de los beatles, algo como "she loves you" ò "__Yellow submarine__" estarían bien para empezar tus ejercicios" _

─ ¿Los Beatles? No esta mal…

**amethyst_**_"gracias amiga _**blue_sapphire**_hace mucho que no escucho al cuarteto de Liverpool. Lo tomare en cuenta"_

Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo y empezó a trotar para alcanzar a Sakura; no había dado 10 pasos cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono

**blue_sapphire****: **_"me alegro que tomes en cuenta a los Ingleses… por cierto… soy chico ^^"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_ups… mil disculpas new follower… pero entenderás que con estos nick es difícil sabes si son féminas o varones, tengo que irme, mi amiga sin neuronas esta empezando a gritar. X o X o" _

Y apago el teléfono.

------------

El amanecer empezó a dar un pintoresco panorama y del otro extremo del parque se encontraban dos jóvenes apuestos, uno haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y el otro tecleando en su teléfono cómodamente en una banca del lugar

─ te traje para que me ayudes, no para que chatees con tus amigas ─ decía con tono molesto un joven de cabellera castaña

─ sabes bien que el ejercicio no es lo mío, además que probabilidades hay de que tu misteriosa "novia" vuelva a pasear con su amiga

─ no es mi novia… aun; vamos Eriol, la semana pasada fue un completo fiasco, apenas había juntado valor para invitarla a salir cuando "ZAZ" una amiga le hace compañía

─ Eres patético, ¿sabias? Si estaba acompañada, pues hubieras invitado a salir a las dos chicas

─ no te burles, apenas y me atrevo a invitar a una ¿imagínate si trato de invitar a dos? Además, su amiga me recordó mucho a ti

El amigo enarco una ceja

─ ¿y a mi por que?

─ pues por que ella era extremadamente pálida y con el cabello extremadamente negro… es mas, juraría que hasta tiene los ojos de color igual que tu.

─ Que extremista eres Shaoran

─ es en serio, era como ver una bizarra versión femenina tuya

El pelinegrodestellosazules lo miro algo asustado ─ es oficial, dejare molestarte. Tantos años de tortura psicológica han dado frutos

─ Gracias…. Creo…. Bueno, tu solo sigue el plan, trotamos hasta encontrarlas, si esta acompañada le sacas platica a la amiga, solo a la amiga, a la castaña déjamela a mi

─ ¿y si no esta acompañada?

─ te pasas de largo y en la vida nos hemos visto

─ me parece justo ─ término por decir para luego chocar sus puños

Y así empezó la travesía….

-------------

Sakura Kinomoto trotaba alegremente viendo hacia todos lados para buscar a su extraño favorito mientras que varios metros atrás, una cansada pelinegra trataba de seguirle el paso

─ agua… agua…. Toda mi fortuna por un vaso de agua ─ decía gimoteando y arrastrando los pies

─ tu no tienes una fortuna ─ decía molesta la castaña

─ Eso ya lo se, pero el del agua no… ¡¡¡UNA BANCA!!! ─ Y velozmente la pelinegra fue a sentarse en ella

─ ¡OYE! Te traje para que me acompañes, no para que te la pases sentada

─ vamos Sakura, estamos en el centro del parque, todo aquel que haga ejercicio a fuerza tiene que pasar por aquí. Apuesto un capuchino a que el extraño también lo hará, te dará el "Buenos días" y tú patéticamente le sonreirás. Terminamos con este teatro y regresamos a casa.

─ ¿te han dicho que a veces hablas muy cruelmente?

─ Solo cuando no duermo bien ─ y sonrió. De pronto sus ojos ubicaron a lo lejos al chico ─ _"voilá"_ te lo dije ─ y levanto las manos señalándolo. Sakura volteo hacia donde señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron de felicidad

─ ¡BRUJA! ─ Y como si de una experta se tratase, empezó a girar y hacer ejercicio de calentamiento en medio del parque para que fuera visible su presencia.

Mientras

─ Ahí esta, ahí esta ─ decía el castaño con felicidad disimulada

─ Bien, y no hay amiga cerca ─ le contestaba su amigo ─ así que te la puedes ingeniar solo, si me necesitas, estaré en una banca, hace 10 minutos que no me conecto y empiezo a sentirme solo. Suerte ─ y adelanto el paso hacia la primera banca que vio

La escena era algo peculiar, una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes era abordada por el simpático extranjero mientras dos pelinegros sentados en lugares opuestos tomaban su móvil para describir al mundo lo que veían desde su perspectiva

**amethyst_**_"he ganado un capuchino… soy feliz, bueno, aunque mi amiga sin neuronas parece estar aun mas feliz"_

Inmediatamente empezó a descargar música y prácticamente por inercia empezó a leer los mensajes que ponían en el microblog

**Lullabynk****_** _"hey gente… alguna vez han despertado con la sensación de que no han dormido"_

**Willy_Wonkas****_** _"bien mal… acabo de salir de un antro y la chica que me ligue resulto ser chico xD" _

**Dulcebitch****_** _"__Maté al mosquito mas enorme que he visto. Temí por mi vida"_

**Hellokitty_** _"Estoy nominada a "La mas perra" y "La flor mas bella del ejido" entre otros en mi salón. Se ve prometedor y mi madre decía que no iba a llegara a ningún lado :p"_

**blue_sapphire_ **_"es una lastima… y yo que tenia ganas de conocer mi bizarra versión"_

─ ¿bizarra versión? ─ se dijo en voz baja y empezó a teclear

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_como que bizarra versión???" _

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_si amiga, por que según el chino hoy iba a conocer a una versión bizarra de mi" _

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_el chino? Valla si que tenemos celebridades en Tiwitter ja ja ja"_

Eriol sonrió ante el comentario

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_y dime… has terminado tus ejercicios?"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_no que va… solo vine a acompañar a mi amiga sin neuronas, se esta ligando a un extranjero y guapo desconocido (palabras textuales)"_

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_wooow entonces empezaste bien el día, tu conseguiste un capuchino y tu amiga una cita"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire **_algo así :) tengo que irme, mi amiga se acerca y si me ve twitteando es capaz de arrojar mi teléfono hacia el otro extremo del parque bye bye"_

Y apago el móvil antes de ser halada por su amiga de la blusa y desaparecer entre los árboles.

─ ¿parque? ─ Eriol leía una y otra vez el mensaje mientras volteaba hacia los alrededores, era una coincidencia que los dos estuvieran en un parque ─ no… es imposible ─ se decía a si mismo. Cerca de él veía como su amigo caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─ deduzco que lo lograste ─ Shaoran solo levanto el puño al cielo

─ amigo es encantadora… quedamos en salir esta noche

─ Excelente… a todo esto, ¿no te dijo por que venia sola?

─ de echo, dijo que si venia con una amiga. ¿No la viste? Estaba justo del otro lado de donde estabas… según Sakura es una adicta del Twitter y que lo mas seguro era de que estaba poniendo todo que hacíamos. Te dije que era una versión femenina tuya

El pelinegro no cabía en su asombro. Sin querer, el castaño le estaba confirmando sus dudas

─ oye… ¿y de casualidad tú nueva amiga te dio su número telefónico? ─ le decía sonriendo picadamente

-------------

12 horas después…

El par de amigos esperaban en la barra del restaurant a que las damas que habían invitado a salir llegaran

─ no tengo ni la mas remota idea de por que te hice caso. ─ decía molesto el castaño

─ ya te lo dije, vengo de apoyo. Como es la primera vez que salen juntos es muy normal que ocurran silencios incómodos y ahí es donde saldré al rescate ─ mintió… eriol había estado al pendiente todo el día del muro de conversación de "amethyst" hasta que vio el mensaje que esperaba. La chica se quejaba amargamente de que tenia que ir a una cita doble con su amiga. El pelinegrodestellosazules sonrió victorioso. El mundo era pequeño… muy pequeño

─ ahí vienen ─ dijo de repente Shaoran mientras Eriol volteaba a buscarlas. Felizmente vio que su amigo se acerco a una castaña muy risueña de ojos verdes.

─ Sakura, te presento a mi amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa ─ el pelinegrodestellosazules por instinto tomo la mano de la chica y le deposito un tierno beso, haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña y las orejas de su amigo se tornaran rojas.

─ es un placer conocerla bella dama.

─ el placer es mío… ─ dijo mientras quitaba rápidamente la mano ─ emm… les presento a mi amiga… ella es Tomoyo Daidouji ─ Sakura se hizo a un lado para que la vieran ─ Tommy, ellos son Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiiragizawa

En ese momento Eriol se quedo boquiabierto. Una despampanante chica de larga cabellera negra con juguetones rizos en las puntas le sonreía.

Su amigo no exageraba cuando dijo que tenían el mismo tono de piel, solo que en ella la hacia ver como una muñequita de porcelana. Pero lo que mas destacaban eran sus ojos violetas. En su vida había visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Trato de repetir la misma escena para besarle la mano, pero la chica les saludo mas por educación que por ganas borrando el encanto del momento. Rápidamente Shaoran las dirigió a una mesa cuadrada quedando en opuesto cada pareja; Tomoyo frente a Eriol y Sakura frente a Shaoran.

Eriol empezó la conversación ante el nerviosismo evidente de su amigo

─ Y díganme bellas damas, ¿a que se dedican?

─ bueno ─ empezó Sakura; soy maestra de una primaria. Y en mis ratos libres modelo para Tomoyo

─ ¿eres modelo? ─ le pregunto de inmediato el castaño

─ Pues… si. No soy una profesional, de hecho, lo veo como un hobbie con buena paga

─ Que interesante ─ decía con sarcasmo la pelinegra que en todo momento miraba hacia su regazo. Actualizaba sus tweets mientras su amiga platicaba.

**amethyst_**_"trataron de besarme la mano. Hello! La edad media termino hace muuuucho tiempo"_

Eriol también estaba conectado a la red social, mas preciso en el muro de conversación de la chica.

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_amiga, tal vez el chico solo quiso ser cortes"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_no lo creo… se ve a leguas que el tipo es un vividor"_

Golpe al ego del pelinegro

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst…**_ mejor trata de conocerlo… te podrías llevar una gran sorpresa"_

Casi de inmediato Eriol se dirigió la conversación hacia la chica

─ Y dígame bella dama ¿desde cuando tiene su agencia?

Tomoyo suspiro y haciendo un pequeño pucheros con los labios le respondió ─ en invierno serán 4 años.

─ ¿de verdad? Entonces ya no eres una principiante

Tomoyo lo miro molesta ─ No, señor Hiiragizawa, mi agencia es muy profesional. Tanto que para mi colección de invierno la modelara Karolina Kurkova y Sakura por supuesto.

**amethyst_**_"patán!!! ¿A quien cree que llama principiante?"_

Eriol al ver el comentario quiso enmendar su error

─ sabe, tengo muy buenos contactos en la industria de la moda, si quiere la puedo dirigir con las mejores casas de telas para que la patrocinen y le hagan un buen descuento

Tomoyo enarco una ceja al escuchar el comentario ─ gracias, pero No gracias. Afortunadamente tengo la solvencia económica suficiente como para sacar a flote a colección

**amethyst_**_"ahora piensa que soy pobre. Idiota!!!"_

Eriol no veía la salida, por mas que quería tratar con ella, solo se hundía mas. Era una roca y lo peor era que lo publicaba en Internet. Así que trato de combatir fuego con fuego

**blue_sapphire_ **_"aburridooooo!!! Nunca había estado en una cita con una chica tan molesta. Yo solo quiero ser amable, pero la chica es una roca xp"_

Y como si de magia se tratase la pelinegra le contesto al comentario

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_Bienvenido al club…. Jajajajaja al menos no estas en una cita doble, yo no me puedo ir hasta que sirvan al cena…"_

Eriol sonrió

─ Que les parece si empezamos a ordenar, no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre.

Los castañoss asintieron con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo lo veía extrañada. La cena siguió su curso. Sakura y Shaoran platicaban alegremente, mientras Eriol trataba de no hundirse más. O al menos que dejara de publicarlo.

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_me rindo amiga, esta chica es imposible… HELP ME!!!"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_Bien, puedes empezar por el principio, tal vez si halagas su ropa pueda ayudarte. Un buen comentario sobre nuestra apariencia ayuda a romper el hielo"_

─ señorita Daidouji ─ la amatista levanto la cabeza ─ la ropa que trae en este momento también es de su colección?

La chica reacciono ante el comentario

─ Pues… si. ¿Por qué?

─ Por que pienso que ese atuendo le queda muy bien.

─ Gracias…. ─ y volvió su mirada al teléfono

**amethyst_**_"ya quiero irme de aquí….su acento es un fastidio, su platica es un fastidio, TODO él es un fastidio… ojala y termine Sakura pronto"_

Era el fin. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido _bateado _indirectamente

─ Mil disculpas si la incomode ─ los presentes voltearon a verlo ─ lo que pasa es que tenia el presentimiento de que empezamos mal, y un buen comentario siempre ayuda a romper el hielo

Ahora si que la pelinegra se sorprendió

─ ¿disculpe? ¿Que fue lo que dijo?

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta del objeto que tanto escondía la pelinegra

─ Tomoyo por Dios, no puedes despegarte de ese teléfono un segundo… estamos con unos chicos, compórtate.

─ No joven Sakura, déjela, al fin y al cabo, yo también vengo haciendo lo mismo desde que llegamos ─ decía mientras levantaba su mano mostrando el aparato. ─ Pero creo que a la señorita Daidouji no le agrada mi compañía. Con su permiso ─ y se retiro del lugar

Tomoyo se sentía pequeñita. Shaoran trato de ir por su amigo pero a pelinegra se lo impidió

─ Tu estas en una cita con Sakura, y la que empezó el poeblema fui yo… ─ Respiro profundamente y salio tras el Ingles

----------

Se sentía patético. Siempre había salido victorioso en cuestión de chicas, pero esta vez fue _bateado _y en doble partida… POR LA MISMA CHICA!!!

Y lo peor de todo es que por twittear no comió bien y el estomago se lo estaba recordando a gritos. Con paso desganado se dirigió a cualquier lugar de comida rápida que existiera, mientras lejos mejor. No quería estar cerca del restaurant…

Estaba llegando a una pizzería cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje _ "ByTwitter" _ decía en la pantalla

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_me siento miserable… he lastimado a un chico que no conozco"_

Eriol dudo en contestarle, pero al final cedió

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_tu te sientes miserable??? Eso es nuevo"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_y sabes que es lo peor… el chico era muy lindo"_

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_creí haber leído que el tipo era un fastidio"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_me equivoque… solo quería conocerme y yo me comporte como una imbecil"_

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_esa es una palabra muy fuerte… yo diría que simplemente no tenias ganas de conocerlo"_

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_crees que seria una buena idea empezar de nuevo???"_

Para este punto Eriol ya estaba sentado en la pizzería sonriendo tontamente, esa chica era una roca, pero cuando se lo proponía era todo lo contrario

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_y bien…. De que pediste la pizza???"_

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ volteo hacia todos lados para buscarla

─ estoy aquí atrás…

Eriol giro su cabeza, la chica estaba en la mesa siguiente de la de él…. arrastro la silla y puso a un lado su teléfono…

─ Hola…

─ Hola ─ le respondió tímidamente el pelinegrodestellosazules

Tomoyo inflo las mejillas en un tierno intento de hacerlo sonreír. Le dio la mano y comenzó a hablar pausadamente

─ Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 27 años y soy una adicta a Twitter. Esta noche me comporte como una tonta con un chico que solo quería conocerme. Y no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de algo que no soy. ¿Me disculpas?

El pelinegro giro la mano de la chica y le dio un tierno beso

─ Mucho gusto señorita

─ dime Tomoyo ─ le interrumpió

Elpelinegrodestellosazules sonrió aun mas por el comentario ─ bien, es un gusto conocerte Tomoyo, me llamo Eriol Hiiragizawa, tengo 29 años y debo confesar que también soy adicto a Twitter. Así que te entiendo y definitivamente estas perdonada. Así que, pasando la etapa de las presentaciones, serias tan amable de acompañarme a cenar.

─ Encantada de la vida… por cierto… ¿podemos apagar los teléfonos? Solo, por si la dudas

─ será un honor… solo déjame mandar un ultimo mensaje…

Elpelinegrodestellosazules tecleo lo mas rápido posible en su teléfono y en pocos segundos la alarma de mensajes de la pelinegra sonó. Vio con extrañes hacia el chico que con los ojos le hizo entender que lo leyera…

**blue_sapphire_ **_"_**amethyst **_eres muy hermosa… saldrías mañana también a cenar conmigo???"_

La chica sonrió… y respondió

**amethyst_**_"_**blue_sapphire**_yo invito…"_

FIN

HAPPY BDAY TOOO YOUUUU!!!

HAPPY BDAY TOOO YOUUUU!!!

HAPPY BDAY QUERIDA Y ADORADA PESADILLAAAAA!!!

HAPPY BDAY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL, PASTEL

QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL, PASTEL

AUNQUE SEA UN PEDACITO, PERO QUEREMOS PASTEL ^^

FELICIDADES!!!!

Imagino que esperabas a FRANCOTIRADORA pero tú mereces algo especial…. Te adoro niña, me encanta cuando platicamos y como dije alla arriba, no se en que momento te tome tanto aprecio………. Pero doy gracia a todos los Dioses por haberte conocido

Eres mi amiga……… nunca lo dudes.

X O X O

-- E.D.D.M.

Si viste bien… son mis iniciales verdaderas


End file.
